Old Scars New Wounds
by mirokubabe69
Summary: This is a sad but cute story abotu sango and her brother and miroku read it please


Mirokubabe: I don't own Inuyasha . This time this isn't a poem this time it is a story about Miroku and Sango I hope you like it!! O0o0o0o0o and I am playing Sango in this so yeah I stop talking at let you read the story

Old Scars New Wounds

Chapter One

_I remember it like yesterday me and my little brother Kohaku were playing in the street of our village." Pick me up and spin me Sango." he said but know I know that soon my brother will try to kill me_

" Why are you doing this I'm your sister... REMEMBER YOUR SISTER?!?!" I yelled at my little brother." Naraku-sama has order your death." he said back to me every so plainly as he let go of his chain sickle I barely missed." But I'm your sister." I said once again as he let go of his weapon for another chance to strike me... this time it prices my chest, I fall to my knees has tears feels my eyes as he pulls the chain and the bloody blade comes out of my body. " How...How could you." I said has he turned around not saying a word." Kohaku answer me...Koh." I said as he disappeared into the night. After a few minutes I found the strength to get up.

_Where am I ...I should be home by now I've been walking for a long time. _I thought to myself I was almost walking into trees to keep myself from falling.

"Hey Sango my beautiful goddess what did you do drink to much or something." I heard a voice say, I looked up and there was Miroku walking to his house from some where but I didn't answer him." Ano...Sango are you..." he trailed off as he noticed the trial of blood following me."What...where's all the....blood coming form." And that is all I remember as I floated into a deep cold darkness.

_Me and my brother lay dieing in the cold air of the night. "Sango am I going to die." Kohaku whispered to me." No...don't talk like that." I said back to him as tears felled my eyes." I feel cold sister." he said." Kohaku I love you remember that no matter what ok..." I said grasping for my air." I ....I love you to...and I wont." he said has he died and I began to cry._

I woke the next day or so in a room that I had never been in before and in new clothes, so I slowly started to get out of the bed when the door was swung up and I jumped back into the warm bed." Oh my lovely goddess you have finally got up." Miroku said as he opened his arms and came closer to me but I moved before he have me a hug. " Yes I am...and how did I get here and who changed me was it Lady Kaede and not you." I said to the stupid ass monk in front of me." I brought you here and...yes I was the one who changed you." he said as I started to bring up my hand." No that Monk did not change you...it was I who change you but he did send for me." I heard the kind voice of Lady Kaede say as she walked into the room." He wanted to change you but I would not let him so I had him leave the room." She said as she walked in the room some more. "Thank you I don't want that stupid slow ass Monk to see me naked." I said but I knew that I wanted him to and someday he may." Miroku I need to thank you as well if you weren't there and if you didn't get over yourself I would be dead so... I owe you a favor." I said to the man that had saved me life the night or so before." Ok I think I have it... you could **BARE MY CHILD**." he yelled at the top of his lounges so everyone in the world could hear." Ok I think I could do that for you." I said to him. " Kaede would you please leave the room for a few minutes so I can full my favor to him please." I said to the kind woman." Would you really like me to Sango?!?!" she said with a confused look on her face then a smiled at her to let her know that I was going to take care of him." Yes I would I owe him a favor and if that is want he wants then yes I do." I said. "YES YES THAT I WHATT I WANT ." Miroku yelled." Ok then I will." Kaede said as she walked out of the room.

"Come here Miroku." I said as sexy as I could." But Sango don't we need to get **NAKED** first." he said as he made his way to me." Don't worry I'll take care of that silly." I said has he came over in front of me. "Well get on with it woman." The monk said as I brought my knee up and kneed him right in the nuts." How many times do I have to tell you **I WONT BARE YOUR CHILD**." I said as I moved and he fell head first on the bed. I walked to the door and slowly opened it and when I did Lady Kaede fell through into the room." Lady Kaede where you listen in." I said as I helped her up." Yes I was please for give me!?!?!" she asked." I will." I answered then a voice from the room said." I don't if...you knew...that she was....gong to do that...why didn't...you stop her." the voice was in pain.

"I don't care if you do or not you monk." Kaede yelled to Miroku.

A few hours passed and the fighting still hadn't end so I finally got tired of hearing it." Lady Kaede I'm going to bed good night." I said to the kind old woman." Ie good night child." she said back to me.

_It was a cold night and I heard the screams off my villagers my little brother was killing them." Kohaku what are you doing." I yelled at him as he made his way to our father." You will watch this man die." He said to me as he raised his weapon and I saw our father begin to cry and I heard him say to me and even to Kohaku that he loved us both no matter what Kohaku did and then Kohaku killed him._

"NOOO KOHAKU." I yelled as woke up and I began to cry which isn't something I've done since that night that I lost him." What is it Sango are you ok." Miroku said as he walked in the room and sat down." Why are you crying." He said as he put his arms around me which through me off because it was a normal hug." Kohaku...killed my father." I said as I put my arms around him." I'm sorry...I really am Sango." he said. A few minutes of quite passed of us just holding each other. Then we pulled away so we were looking each other in the eyes then our lips came together for our first kiss, but Miroku pulled away," I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you." he said as he moved away from me. "Its ok I wanted to kiss you." I said to this man in front of me." I mean I just went in...wait did you say you wanted to..." I cut him off my another kiss." Yes I did." I said back smiling." Ano...Sango can I ask you something?" he asked as he took my hand in his warm hand." Yes you may." I answered him." Can you...will you conceder our relationship?" he ask me." Miroku...wow umm I don't think we're ready...I mean those kisses yeah they were good but they didn't mean anything...as much as I don't wont to say that.." I said until he cut me off my putting one of his warm fingers over my moving lips." Then don't say if we both know that they meant something to the both of us." he said as he got up and started to walk towards the door, but I took his arm in my hand and stopped him.

" Miroku were still friends right." I asked "I didn't even know we were friends so if anything...friends are ok with me." he said as he pulled his arm out of my hand and walked to the door." Good night Sango." he said as he closed the door." Good night... I think I love you." I whispered....._did I just say what I think I said, _I thought to myself as I laid back down.

Mirokubabe: ok it is finally done i hope u liked it this was my first long story that wasnt a one shot so review and look for the next one soon


End file.
